The present technology relates to an imaging unit including an imaging device which can perform an imaging operation in cooperation with a display device, and an installation device, and the installation device.
There is an apparatus in which one device of devices having different functions is attachable to and detachable from the other device. As such an apparatus in which one device is attachable to and detachable from the other device, for example, there is an apparatus including an interchangeable lens having a zoom function and a camera device main body having an imaging function.
In addition, there is an apparatus in which one device of devices having different functions is attachable to and detachable from the other device via an adaptor, and, as an example thereof, there is an apparatus in which an interchangeable lens is attachable to and detachable from a camera device main body via an adaptor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-92556).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-92556 discloses a method in which the entire adaptor is rotated about the camera device main body, and an engagement part is engaged with an engagement part of the camera device main body, as a method of attaching the adaptor to the camera device main body.
Meanwhile, in recent years, along with advance of communication technique such as a wireless local area network (LAN), for example, a technique has been developed in which an image data acquired by an imaging device is displayed on a display portion (a display) of a display device.
In such a case where communication is performed between the display device and the imaging device by using the wireless communication technique, it is not necessary to provide a structure for electrical connection between the adaptor and the imaging device, and thus an attachment mechanism (attachment and detachment mechanism) of the adaptor to the display device may be a simple mechanism.